


Pastel * Pallete's Roselia Fever

by BadlyWrittenFluff



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Also four other ships, Dates, F/F, Humour, Light-Hearted, Nature Violence, Nobody ever listens to Sayo, Pastel gf x Goth gf basically, Rarepair, Textfic, for real the pairs are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadlyWrittenFluff/pseuds/BadlyWrittenFluff
Summary: A lot of girl bands had begun to notice Roselia,  though none in the way the colorful idol band Pastel * Palettes had! What happens when Roselia is targeted with their unique propositions?
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Maruyama Aya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Pastel * Pallete's Roselia Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Here you have a textfic I wrote on when I was bored or needed to get my writing juices flowing, completed and as random/questionable as ever because I'm honestly too stressed to write anything else! Stay safe you all! <3

QueenRose - Sayo, why is your sister hitting on me? 

SayoOfRoselia- …what? 

QueenRose - She just sent me this

'Heeeya, you looked so hot on your last Roselia post!! I almost melted. ;) '

SayoOfRoselia - I... apologize. I'm next to her now. I'll talk to her about appropriate compliments. 

QueenRose - That's not necessary. 

SayoOfRoselia - …It's not?? 

ThornsOfRoselia - Oooooo does Yukina-san like Hina!?? 

QueenRose- No. But she was simply being kind, in her own way. I was only wondering if you knew anything, Sayo?

SayoOfRoselia - I don't. I wouldn't take it so seriously. It's Hina, after all.

QueenRose - I feel that I should respond, yet I have no idea what to say to something like that. 

SayoOfRoselia - Thank you? 

ThornsOfRoselia - That's so boring! Tell her she's as pretty as a dark flower of death!!!

QueenRose - I think…that sounds insulting? 

StemsOfRoselia- HAHA. Guys it's not so hard. Just look at her latest Instagram post and compliment something about it. It should be easy, her last picture was a bikini shot. ;)

SayoOfRoselia: I told her her swimsuit wasn't age appropriate but she just laughed and ignored me! Incredibly irresponsible. I can't believe she posted a picture online! 

ThornsOfRoselia - ahahhaha Sayo-san bitter as helllll

SayoOfRoselia - I'm simply trying to protect her. 

StemsOfRoselia - She did look hot though. Right Yukina? I know you've already pulled it up now! 

QueenRose - No comment? 

ThornsOfRoselia- that means she thinks she looks smoking but she doesn't wanna say it because Sayo is here >:)

StemsOfRoselia - When did you become so perspective Ako? 

ThronesOfRoselia - I'm always perspective when there's a chance for litty bants! 

QueenRose: …. There. I commented. On her post. 

SayoOfRoselia - Excuse me while I pretend I don't exist. 

StemsOfRoselia: Oh. My. God. Yukina. 

ThronesOfRoselia - The lack of fabric you used in your outfit is very inspiring and invigorating???????? Yukina-san what does that even MEAN!! 

StemsOfRoselia - sksks Yukina I love you but you're one step away from asking if you can borrow a strand of her hair. 

QueenRose - You guys were mentioning her bikini, so I commented on it? 

StemsOfRoselia - Ahaha you could have just said she looked good in it. I can't. Breathe. 

PetalsOfRoselia- Um... guys... not to interrupt. But... I just got this message? 

'Hello Shirokane-san, this is Shirasagi Chisato, from the band Pastel * Palettes... I know we don't speak much but my schedule is miraculously clear this Friday and I thought we could get to know each other if that suited your interest? If not, feel free to ignore this. I won't take it personally.

~ S.C

ThornsOfRoselia - omg. I can't believe a celebrity wants to date you!! Rin-rin got mad game!!"

SayoOfRoselia - Does anyone else find this suspicious? First Hina. Now Chisato of all people, bassist in an idol band AND a succesful working actress suddenly has a FRIDAY free?

StemsOfRoselia - I don't know! Everyone needs love right? And she always had a thing for timid girls. Like Kanon right? They've had to be a thing at least once!

QueenRose - Will you say yes to her Rinko? Don't feel pressured to because of her status. 

ThornsOfRoselia - Reminder: She's hot

SayoOfRoselia - That's not what matters in a relationship. 

ThornsOfRoselia - Reminder: She's hot and probably won't roast you over a fire?? 

SayoOfRoselia - Me and you are going to have a serious talk about your relationship standards the next time I help you with your music theory. Understand Udagawa-san? 

StemsOfRoselia - Hey! You can't mom Roselia! I'm mom!

PetalsOfRoselia - Guys... I said yes. 

StemsOfRoselia - Oh? Why?

PetalsOfRoselia - She has... always been nice to me? And I want to step out of my comfort zone. So.... :) 

QueenRose - I hope you have a wonderful time then, Rinko. 

SayoOfRoselia - Especially considering she definitely made that time specifically for you. 

PetalsOfRoselia - Thank you.… ^^

ThornsOfRoselia - Rin-rin can I dress you for your first date?? 

PetalsOfRoselia - Sure Ako-chan :)

ThornsOfRoselia - Yes!! I'm gonna make you super slutty!

SayoOfRoselia - NO

ThornsOfRoselia - She's gotta secure the bag you know?? >:)

SayoOfRoselia - NO! I absolutely don't. Don't corrupt her! 

StemsOfRoselia - I mean... if it hasn't happened yet. 

……..

SayoOfRoselia - I think there is a serious problem. 

QueenRose - What? What's wrong? 

SayoOfRoselia - Pastel * Palletes has an epidemic... of Roselia fever. 

StemsOfRoselia - Ahhh what are you talking about? It's so early. Why make my phone ding???

QueenRose -If you're talking about Hina or Shirasagi-san, couldn't this have waited? 

SayoOfRoselia - No. Not them. I really don't wish to discuss you and my sister's weird idea of flirting with each other, nor Rinko's personal life.

StemsOfRoselia - Then what is it? I'm half asleep.... 

SayoOfRoselia - Aya sent me a video confessing her attraction to me. Singing it actually. She covered an entire love song. One I'd listened to on Spotify a lot, according to her. 

StemsOfRoselia - ….wow. I have no words. That's genuinely so sweet and thoughtful Sayo? 

QueenRose - It is. Though... three girls now. That's interesting. 

StemsOfRoselia - I'm a little jealous ahhahaha... I want a hot pastel girlfriend too! 

QueenRose - Hina isn't my girlfriend. As of now. Maybe one day once we've gotten past telling each other we'd like to see each other nude in roundabout ways. 

SayoOfRoselia - Kill me before that day, please. Or now even. 

QueenRose - No. Roselia needs you so I can't do that. 

StemsOfRoselia - Plus Hina would never let you see her naked if you did that to her big sis! ;) So where are you two gonna go on your first date with Aya, Sayo? 

SayoOfRoselia - I didn't say I reciprocated her feelings. 

StemsOfRoselia - Yeah, but you're also not dumb. In fact you're very smart! So?? 

SayoOfRoselia - ….We haven't set anything up yet. A question, why would I be dumb to turn her down? She's nice, but not exactly the perfect match for me. 

StemsOfRoselia - She sang? You a love song? Hello??? 

ThornsOfRoselia - who sang who a love song

SayoOfRoselia - Just scroll up

ThornsOfRoselia - Oh yeah

ThornsOfRoselia - What song was it? Can we see??? 

SayoOfRoselia - That's private... I assume. I could ask but it seems senseless. 

StemsOfRoselia - Mmm already protective of your future gf huh? 

QueenRose - Sayo is right to be careful. Though, I admit to being curious about the song too. 

SayoOfRoselia: It was a rock song...she made it very 'pretty'. 

StemsOfRoselia: No way! Now I'M curious!!

SayoOfRoselia: And you'll stay that way too. 

\-----

SayoOfRoselia: Minato-san!!! 

QueenRose: What??????

SayoOfRoselia: Our gremlin! She just ran past my house yelling something about slaying the high lord and banishing all good in the universe! 

QueenRose: I fail to see the issue here. 

SayoOfRoselia: She had a REAL weapon

StemsOfRoselia: EXCUSE ME MOM OF ROSELIA EAVESDROPPING AND NOT OKAY WITH THIS DEVELOPMENT 

QueenRose: What weapon? How did she get one?

SayoOfRoselia: Wakamiya-san was leading the way. Ako must have been carrying her sword.

StemsOfRoselia: You have to catch up to them Sayo! 

SayoOfRoselia: Why is that? 

StemsOfRoselia: Hikawa Sayo... GO! Ako with sharp things is never good! Don't you remember the dagger incident? The fork incident? The icicle incident - you have to remember that one, your shirt was its victim!

PetalsOfRoselia: Ouch.... Imai-san... last named you. O: it's... serious now.... 

SayoOfRoselia: Fine. I'm heading out the door. Now I have to run in my new shoes and ruin their durability.…I hope you're happy with this. 

StemsOfRoselia: Ada girl! And I'll send Aya some love if you don't survive! ;)

SayoOfRoselia: s t a y a w a y from her! 

StemsOfRoselia: Less typing more catching up to my lil munchkin! 

5 mins later. 

SayoOfRoselia: Hate to break it to you but your 'munchkin' is attacking nature and being frankly very odd with Wakamiya-san. 

StemsOfRoselia: Attacking nature???

SayoOfRoselia: Sword to tree. None of the adults at the park seem to care and Wakamiya-san is instructing her on what to do.They're yelling chants while they do it. I can't hear what. She's also kissing Ako, probably as positive reinforcement, if you care about that?? 

StemsOfRoselia: Eh. But I raised her better than that! We care for our trees here! 

PetalsOfRoselia: It's... kind of true? Nature is in all of our names on here... after all. 

StemsOfRoselia: Almost all, if Miss Sayo didn't want to be a partypooper!! 

QueenRose: I think we can discuss those issues later. More importantly, is Ako in safe hands Sayo? I admit I haven't spoken to Eve often and LIsa did recall all the incidents we've had. 

SayoOfRoselia: Safer than she'd be with anyone else given the circumstances. She seems to be having a good time and she is handling the sword well with Eve's instructions. 

StemsOfRoselia: I wonder if Eve came on to her or if Ako saw all this happening and went for it herself. I was kind of considering doing so myself actually! 

QueenRose: Doing so? 

StemsOfRoselia: Yeah! Asking one of the Pastel * Palette girls out. See where it goes, y'know? If it works for you guys, why not me too?! But now I feel like I'm not gonna be too original. 

SayoOfRoselia: That would leave Yamato-san left. I suppose your plan would be fine, but you shouldn't play with anyone's feelings. You should let her know you're simply curious. 

StemsOfRoselia: I know. I know! Trust me. I'd never do anything whack like that. But Maya is sorta hot in a nerdy way right? 

PetalsOfRoselia: Um... Chisato... is fond of her. She says she teaches her a lot... and she is a really nice girl. So... I think you'd be in good hands Imai-san ^°^…

StemsOfRoselia: Hey this is the first time you've mentioned your girl to us!!! ;) ;). 

PetalsOfRoselia: >:o I... don't know what you mean..? 

QueenRose: Lisa.

StemsOfRoselia: Sorry!!! But no need to play coy, Rinko. There's a shine to you lately. I'm so happy for you! 

PetalsOfRoselia: …Really? I'm glad. I like Chisato... a lot. She makes me so comfortable... but also nervous. It's really strange... 

SayoOfRoselia: Sorry to interrupt, but the gremlin and Wakamiya-san are taking a break themselves and they're... I don't know how to put this?

QueenRose: Just say it. 

SayoOfRoselia: They're rallying local children to join their little... thing. They have a group of them shouting 'Bushido.' and one kid is fake kicking the tree and screaming that he is _the_ blood warrior. 

PetalsOfRoselia: A... blood warrior? Fufu... that's new………^^

QueenRose: Do you really need to continue spying on them, Sayo?

SayoOfRoselia: Not really, but I don't have anything better to do. Aya is busy with work. 

PetalsOfRoselia: Chisato is too... >:(

QueenRose: Hina hasn't responded to my messages either. She always answers immediately. 

StemsOfRoselia: Man, you guys really screwed yourselves over. Dating idols? You should get used to never seeing your girlfriends ;).

QueenRose: ….Weren't you just talking about how you were going to ask Maya out? 

StemsOfRoselia: Oh yeah! I should get on that. Man, I hope she says yes. I never ask anyone out so I'm actually a bit nervous! Wish me luck? 

ThornsOfRoselia: Good luck Lisa-nee! 

SayoOfRoselia: Ako?! 

SayoOfRoselia: Oh. You're waving at me. I'd say this isn't what it looks like but it really is. 

PetalsOfRoselia: >:o.. Haha... hi Ako-chan :)

ThornsOfRoselia: I wish you guys would stop calling me a gremlin! They're so not cool. I want to be a dark elf! Ooo! Or a succubus! Also Eve asked me out! I was outside yesterday and suddenly she blindfolded me and dragged me to the beach where she carved the question into the sand with her sword! She kind of scared me at first! 

SayoOfRoselia: You remembered how to scroll up. I'm proud of you, gremlin. 

QueenRose: How is munchkin any better? 

StemsOfRoselia: It's cute AND domestic!!

StemsOfRoselia: ….wait are u saying she kidnapped u?!?! 

ThornsOfRoselia: maybe so! It was romantic kidnapping tho!

SayoOfRoselia: There are so many reasons those words should never be next to each other. 

ThornsOfRoselia: Stop sipping on the haterade Sayo-san!! 

\--------

StemsOfRoselia: Guys! Maya said yes but there's a little catch! 

QueenRose: Lisa, we're all sitting together. Why are you messaging us? 

StemsOfRoselia: Because. It's about Pastel * Palettes and we never really talk about them out loud so?? At least we haven't so far! 

SayoOfRoselia: That's true. What is this catch you speak of? 

StemsOfRoselia: Well it's not so much a catch, as a request?? Maya said she'd feel more comfortable if we maybewentonaquintupletsortofdate

PetalsOfRoselia: …what? Does that mean?? 

StemsOfRoselia: Like all of us and our Pasupare girls going out on a date together! Doesn't that sound fun?? 

ThornsOfRoselia: Yeah yeah! That's gonna be so many epic people in one room! People won't know what to do!!! 

PetalsOfRoselia: That's... a lot. But...if I'm with you all and Chisato then I'll be okay ^^ it sounds interesting. Where... would we go? 

StemsOfRoselia: Maya says she has it all planned out but wouldn't tell me what. Just that it'd be exclusive for only us. Isn't that weird? I mean I JUST asked her out so it was so quick?? I guess that's why she's so smart! Kind of turned me on a little ngl! She took charge so well! 

ThornsOfRoselia: Eww Lisa-nee!!! 

StemsOfRoselia: Just sayin'! 

PetalsOfRoselia: Um... Sayo? Yukina? You... haven't said anything? :o are you both... okay with this? 

StemsOfRoselia: Omg Yukina why are you just staring at your phone like a zombie?! Close your mouth before something gets in there! 

SayoOfRoselia: I'm fine with it. I was just waiting for details. 

QueenRose: Did Hina agree to this? To go on a date with me? 

StemsOfRoselia: I mean I guess yeah. Why wouldn't she?! Maya said the only issue left is scheduling so! What's up Yukina? 

QueenRose: I've not had a _full_ conversation with her in person, in well over a year, and when I did it wasn't even about us. That was way before all this happened with us as well. Other than that It's all been text...

StemsOfRoselia: ooooh! I see! You're nervous!! :') It'll be ok Yukina. I'll be right there with you! 

SayoOfRoselia: Will you though? Your relationship, if you can even call it that at the moment, with Yamato-san is the newest. Shouldn't you be focused on her? After all, this is just Hina we're talking about here. You'll be fine Minato-san.

QueenRose: You can't be sure of that. I can't talk about the things we talk about in front of everyone else. 

SayoOfRoselia: No, you absolutely can't!!!

QueenRose: You misunderstand. It's not just nudity that we speak of anymore. Your sister can be a deep thinker when she likes to be.…

StemsOfRoselia: Man, I'm finding it hard to imagine you and Hina having deep conversations at night! But I'm sure we'll have time to split since the place will just be for our group! 

PetalsOfRoselia: It is scary, Yukina-san... but I think, if it goes well....you'll be very happy. I was...scared before my first date with Chisato. But... it was very nice. She...spoiled me a lot tho.. >°_°<

StemsOfRoselia: It's what she deserves

PetalsOfRoselia: She... who? 

StemsOfRoselia: Nevermind that! Yukina, Rinko is so right! You're great so there's no way Hina won't love you as much in person as she does in text! 

SayoOfRoselia: Hina is harmless, that much is true. I agree with everyone else. 

ThornsOfRoselia: You've got this Yukina-san!!! 

QueenRose: …Thank you guys. I appreciate it. But we should get back to practice now. Our break has run overtime. 

………

PetalsOfRoselia: Why... was my girlfriend... yelling at you Sayo? 

SayoOfRoselia: I may have lost Aya. I'm working on it. Can't talk. 

StemsOfRoselia: Ahahha, what??? How does she lose a person?

ThornsOfRoselia: Where's Yukina-san? She and Hina disappeared the moment we got here and I wanted to show her this cool cat statue me and Rin-rin found! 

QueenRose: I'm here. Me and Hina are just talking in the fuschia room. There's not much in here except for a few cube seats and a fake bar, but Hina finds it interesting nonetheless. What's this about a cat statue? 

ThornsOfRoselia: It's in the orange room! He looks sorta fat >:]!! 

QueenRose: On my way. 

ThornsOfRoselia: Evie says hi!! 

ThornsOfRoselia: to everyone, not just Yukina-san! 

StemsOfRoselia: Haha, hey! Hope you're treating my lil munchkin good! 

PetalsOfRoselia: Hi... :). 

QueenRose: Why are we saying hi again? When we arrived didn't she hug us all (extremely tight) and say we were all important to her as we were some of the 'deepest bonds of her beloved.' 

ThornsOfRoselia: Yeah! Isn't she so cute?!

StemsOfRoselia: Definitely. You guys are adorable!!! 

QueenRose: Shouldn't you be hanging out with Yamato-san, Lisa? We are all here for your benefit after all. 

StemsOfRoselia: You're one to talk, didn't you just ditch Hina for a cat statue!! Also trust me, I'm paying a lot of attention to Maya. ;)

ThornsOfRoselia: ewwwww.….tell us more! 

SayoOfRoselia: Despite Lisa's suggestive way of writing that she simply means she and Maya are in the purple room trying on different props. I believe she handed Maya a full costume when I had passed by the door looking for Aya. 

A few moments later

___

SayoOfRoselia: All is well. I found her! 

QueenRose: Where was she? 

SayoOfRoselia: On the roof. Taking a selfie. She happened to... fall asleep. 

StemsOfRoselia: What the hell? Hahahaa. 

SayoOfRoselia: She said it was a very 'aesthetic' roof and her followers would love it. She's falling asleep in my arms now. Apparently she had a busy day before all this. I'll just stay up here for the rest of the night.

QueenRose: How is a roof aesthetic? 

SayoOfRoselia: It has glitter all over it. Non-stick I hope. Also there are multicolored lights. I imagine they intended or at least don't mind for guests to come up here. 

StemsOfRoselia: You guys are so precious! I kinda wanna go up there and sneak take a picture of you two myself! 

SayoOfRoselia: Don't you dare. 

StemsOfRoselia: I can't anyways. Maya is getting me a drink! Apparently she thinks I'd like something called Strawberry Mania! It comes with fruit on the side. I feel like such a lady right now! 

QueenRose: Lol! That's Maya for ya! Such a gentlewoman! >0:

StemsOfRoselia: Yukina???

SayoOfRoselia: Hina, give Minato-san her phone back right this instance. 

QueenRose: You're never any fun siiiiiis :(.

QueenRose: Sorry about that. I looked away for one second. 

StemsOfRoselia: Oh Maya Is coming back! Ciao! :)

SayoOfRoselia: Ako? Rinko? Are you here? 

QueenRose: Seems like they're not. I know Ako went off to play arcade games with Eve and Shirasagi-san had come and taken Rinko off somewhere without a word. 

SayoOfRoselia: Did she still look cross? It may seem odd for me to care but Aya and her are close and therefore I can't really afford her ire. Plus, me and her are... alike in some ways. If you'd lost Hina, I would not have been too pleased despite any rational thinking. 

QueenRose: Not that I could tell, no. At least not when she was looking at Rinko. She looked rather nonplussed then. She must have known the situation would turn out fine. 

SayoOfRoselia: It really didn't sound that way when she 'spoke' to me about it. Enough about that then, Minato-san I'll need you to delete your messages as this conversation goes on but...

SayoOfRoselia: I think I'm in love with Aya. 

QueenRose: What brought this on? 

SayoOfRoselia: Everything. Perhaps it's a little fast, but I can't imagine I'd have the strength to say no to many of her requests. She could ask almost anything of me, and I'd do it. Did you know that I got an 'instagram' last week, just because she wanted to link my page to hers in her bio. 

QueenRose: She's open about you two? Isn't that against idol rules? 

SayoOfRoselia: That's the thing, she said she didn't care. Aya has a lot more courage than people give her credit for. I couldn't believe it myself. That's part of the reason I had to agree. Also just because I couldn't say no to her. She's so sweet, Yukina. I don't think, aside from playing music and hanging with my sister, that I've ever had such a good time just... being. She's already found a special place in my heart that I didn't know existed until now. 

QueenRose: I'm happy for you then. You should tell her that. 

SayoOfRoselia: I'm worried I'll scare her off. 

QueenRose: Is that so? 

SayoOfRoselia: No. 

SayoOfRoselia: How are you and Hina doing? It feels like you've been on chat the most, aside from me - and I have a sleeping girlfriend. 

QueenRose: You all were correct. Hina isn't really... what I was expecting? 

SayoOfRoselia: What do you mean? 

QueenRose: I had a different image of how the night would go down, is all. 

SayoOfRoselia: I'll need more than that. Also, shall I delete these messages about Hina too? 

QueenRose: I don't mind. I just didn't think you'd want to hear details about your sister and me. 

SayoOfRoselia: It's okay. I care about her and I don't want either of you to get hurt. What are you thinking? 

QueenRose: I figured I'd be pulled every which way and feel exhausted and annoyed by the end of the day, honestly. You tend to describe her with very.... exuberant terms. 

SayoOfRoselia: She's my little sister, of course I do. What did you find instead of your vision? 

QueenRose: She's... almost like a cat? Like right now she's just sitting on the floor and curled up tightly to my leg, humming some pop song that's playing and she seems content. Occasionally she'll pipe in and say something utterly confusing. I feel like I don't speak her language at all, but she doesn't mind and she calls me... cute? I don't understand it but she doesn't mind me being more stoic and she's always attentive to what I want too. She even noticed when I got hungry. She actually said I began to scowl like you do when you got 'hangry'. 

SayoOfRoselia: I don't 'scowl'. But yes, that does sound Like Hina. Well, she has a lot more energy around me regrettably, but everything else seems accurate. So I assume this means you're enjoying yourself? 

QueenRose: I am. In fact, in hindsight my worrying seems really silly now that I'm just sat here patting her head and feeling incredibly... relaxed. More relaxed than I have since we took that trip to the springs with everyone ages ago. 

SayoOfRoselia: ….You're patting her head? You do know she isn't really a cat Minato-san. She hardly even has the hair for it like Kasumi. 

QueenRose: Are you... mocking me????

SayoOfRoselia: Yes, it's my right as the sister of your girlfriend to do so. 

QueenRose: You do realize I always have the upper hand here, right? You do realize your sister would let me see her naked? 

SayoOfRoselia: MINATO-SAN!!! 

QueenRose: I could ask her now, if you'd like? 

SayoOfRoselia: I _don't_ want to wake Aya, but I will to **end** your life! 

QueenRose: Upper hand, Sayo. Remember that. 

\--------

ThornsOfRoselia: Me and Eve are having a baby!!! 

QueenRose: That's nice Ako. 

StemsOfRoselia: Aww! Sweet, i'm gonna be a grandma!! :D

SayoOfRoselia: Excuse me, what?!?!

ThornsOfRoselia: Who wants to be godmom?? Rin-rin?? 

PetalsOfRoselia: Fufu.. sure Ako-chan! 

SayoOfRoselia: ANYONE WANT TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT'S GOING ON? YOU'RE WAY TOO YOUNG FOR A BABY AKO! YOU'RE ONLY A FIRST YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL! I won't allow you to ruin your life!! 

ThronesOfRoselia: Huuuh? What the heck! I don't mean in real life Sayo-san!!! 

SayoOfRoselia: Well maybe you should prefix with that! 

StemsOfRoselia: To be fair you're the only one who thought she meant srsly. But what _are_ you talking about though Ako? 

ThornsOfRoselia: Well a while ago me and Evie were talking about gaming and Eve told me she did play ONE game on her free time called 'The Sims.' It's a life simulation game! So she made all of Roselia, and her band too, and me and her are married on there and have a super cool Victorian castle! We also have a 'dog'. 

QueenRose: I would have gone with a cat. 

SayoOfRoselia: Why did you put 'dog' in air quotes? 

ThornsOfRoselia: I used cc and made it look like a dragon!!! 

SayoOfRoselia: CC??? 

StemsOfRoselia: Are me and Maya married in it? 

ThornsOfRoselia: It's custom content! It's how we made everything look more... well…cool! And no you guys are the newest so you're just girlfriends!! But I'll make you a wifey soon! 

QueenRose: Can you give me and Hina a cat?

ThornsOfRoselia: Dw, I already did! She's fluffy and white! Also you and Hina live in a big condo with Sayo and Aya because Hina wanted to live with her big sister forever!! 

SayoOfRoselia: ….I send condolences to my virtual self. 

QueenRose: Thank you. I knew I could trust you Ako. 

ThornsOfRoselia: Hmm... what else happened. 

ThornsOfRoselia: oh Rin-rin!! You tried to cheat on Chisato with an alien! She was a hot alien tho! Well... for being blue and a little crossed eye! 

PetalsOfRoselia: o-oh... I would never... do that :(

ThornsOfRoselia: Of course not Rin-rin! So I trapped the alien in a room and set it on fire for tempting you with her evil powers of um....seduction!! 

StemsOfRoselia: Uh.... 

SayoOfRoselia: You did WHAT?!

QueenRose: That is one way to handle the problem. 

ThornsOfRoselia: Well I considered just putting them in my secret dungeon but we're using that for... other things.

StemsOfRoselia: I'm going to assume the best and think it's a torture chamber. 

SayoOfRoselia: I was thinking interrogation room. 

QueenRose: Ritual area? 

ThornsOfRoselia: The ritual area is on the roof! Oh Rin-rin, you're a witch on the game and Chisato is too and you both cast 'spells' on her fans! 

PetalsOfRoselia: We're... magical girls? That's very cute... I think Chisato would be amused hearing that... :)

StemsOfRoselia: So status check here since we're on the topic of virtual lovers - how is everyone with their REAL girlfriends! 

QueenRose: Good. Me and Hina are now officially calling each other by the term 'Girlfriend' I am quite pleased with this. I think I may propose

QueenRose: sorry I accidentally pressed enter. Propose a day trip with her somewhere nice and get to know her better than I do currently. 

StemsOfRoselia: OK thanks for giving your best friend a HEART ATTACK

QueenRose: My apologies. Though, I do see a future with her, not that one so soon. 

ThronesOfRoselia: Would ya say ur fully devoted tho hahahaha

QueenRose: I would. 

StemsOfRoselia: OK, Sayo, hbu? 

SayoOfRoselia: I'm going to a Pastel * Palette concert this Friday. I often went for Hina, but going as Aya's known 'bae' - that's what she calls me to the internet, don't ask me, is going to be different. She wants me to wear pink... I'm not entirely thrilled and will need to do some shopping. 

StemsOfRoselia: O:

StemsOfRoselia: Ok you're coming with me! We are going to the mall tommorow!!! I can't wait to pinkify you up! 

SayoOfRoselia: I'd usually be terrified of this offer but if I'm going to do this, having someone skilled in this field could be beneficial so I don't end up looking foolish. 

StemsOfRoselia: right?! Anyways I'll go next, me and Maya are playing words with friends with each other all day and even though she's busy, as I'm sure Yukina knows ~ she'll come over and stay in my room while she writes for her column and I'll bake her cookies! She loves them! 

ThornsOfRoselia: I bet she does love your cookies >:)

SayoOfRoselia: That's disgusting Ako. 

ThornsOfRoselia: What? I just meant they taste really good! :D

QueenRose: True. I come over often for the cookies as well. Maya and Yukina work well together, though sometimes I feel like I'm watching a married couple going about their day. It's oddly domestic. 

StemsOfRoselia: That would make you our kid Yukina!! ~ 

ThornsOfRoselia: That's super gay!!!! Cool! Oh can it be my turn now?? 

QueenRose: Sure, go ahead Ako. 

ThornsOfRoselia: Other than the sims, me and Evie are gonna start a Bushido Revolution and everyone is gonna wear bat wings when they join! 

SayoOfRoselia: What do bat wings have to do with samurai? 

ThornsOfRoselia: Nothing at all! But EVIE let me have them anyways unlike YOU guys!! She even let me come up with half of the official chant!! Wanna hear it??? 

StemsOfRoselia: Yes! 

SayoOfRoselia: No. 

QueenRose: I think it's better to save it for when you start recruiting. 

PetalsOfRoselia: Rejoice in bushido... your mind will feel at ease... rejoice in bushido... you'll find your inner peace.... 

StemsOfRoselia: ……I'm taking it she told you? Ahahha. 

SayoOfRoselia: That's less terrifying than I expected. 

ThornsOfRoselia: Rin-rin didn't mention the part about blood oaths!! 

PetalsOfRoselia: Sorry... I was building up tension >:/

ThornsOfRoselia: It's OK Rin-rin! You're last, how are you and Chisato?! 

PetalsOfRoselia: oh.... :). I knitted Chisato a sweater ^^… she wore it on a tea evening with Kanon and posted a picture online the next day... it really warmed my heart :)

StemsOfRoselia: Compared to Ako starting a revolution, that's a really simple update! I'm relieved you're not actually witches, hexing her fans. 

ThornsOfRoselia: you mean bummed out right

PetalsOfRoselia: We're not witches... Not yet o: but... I think Chisato has cast a spell on my heart? Actually... she asked if I had time if I could think of some sketches for Pastel * Palette costumes... I wouldnt have to make them but she said she could send them to their staff... she believes they would like my ideas. Is that... okay with everyone? 

QueenRose: If it's fine by you, i have no qualms about it as long as it doesn't take up any time from our band. 

SayoOfRoselia: Agreed. 

StemsOfRoselia: Can I make suggestions for Maya's costume?? Hint: they're going to be kinky! ;)

SayoOfRoselia: You don't have to respond to that, Rinko. 

QueenRose: If you could give Hina cat ears... I wouldnt complain about that. 

ThornsOfRoselia: I think my girlfriend deserves prototype wings!! Don't you?? 

SayoOfRoselia: Actually if we're putting in requests, is there a way to embed a tracker into a costume? Not for nefarious purposes, I'd tell Aya, I simply would not like to lose her again. 

ThornsOfRoselia: And fangs!!!! Everyone looks good with fangs so Evie will look **extra** good! 

QueenRose: Would whiskers be too much? 

PetalsOfRoselia: Guys... I.. don't think any of this is in Pastel * Palette's image... >D:

PetalsOfRoselia: …Hello? >:'s

_____

End. 


End file.
